


Maybe Murder Isn't So Simple

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AtsuHina Is So Sweet, Attempted Kidnapping, But I Won't Let Him Be Happy, Choking, Fluff and Angst, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Destroy Sugawara Koushi, I may or may not go into detail about that depends on my mood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just a lil Fucked Up, Kageyama is so sweet, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochist Sugawara Koushi, Organized Crime, Paranoia, Past Abuse, Past Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Rewrite, Sexual Content, Stabbing, There's more characters but i dont feel like doing tags for two hours, Trauma, Violence, Yakuza, and how much i want to hurt Sugawara that day, but don't worry he'll be fine, mafia, possessive atsumu miya, sadistic OIkawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: It all starts with burning hatred. Tooru's need to kill Ushijima, Koushi's desperation to stay at his side, Atsumu's need to get Tobio out of Shouyou's life forever.Ushijima has his own agenda, and when a list with Keiji, Koushi, and Shouyou's name appears, everyone is left scrambling.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a rewrite of my mafia au, so if there's any chance you've read that, then this chapter will be fairly familiar to you. However, it is written MUCH better, in my opinion, and I've added quite a bit.
> 
> As chapters go on, the plot will deviate more and more from the original.
> 
> ONE THING TO NOTE: I am describing Koushi's appearance as he appears on the covers of the manga. Gray eyes. So pretty.
> 
> Please enjoy!<3

Koushi’s upper lip curled in annoyance as he peered through the crack of the door he’d barely opened. Two tall, muscular men stood outside, one grinning widely and the other smiling slyly.

“I thought I told you to stop contacting us at our home, it draws attention! And we’ve  _ told  _ you, we don’t get involved in messy gangs!” Koushi snapped, thick gray eyebrows furrowing. He’d only opened the white door a tiny crack, but the two identical men shouldered their way inside. The silvernette’s gray left eye twitched in annoyance. 

“Don’t ya worry~” Atsumu purred, hooking his pointer finger under Koushi’s chin and stroking it like he was a timid little cat. Koushi flinched back violently, almost stumbling as he stepped backwards. 

“Not a good idea, brother,” Osamu, the twin with the ashen brown hair muttered. Atsumu ignored him.

“We’ll just be in an’ out, Kitten,” The blonde twin finished, chuckling at Koushi’s reaction to his touch. Koushi glared, opened his mouth to give a scathing reply, but was interrupted by the melodic voice of his boyfriend.

“Touch him again, and I’ll carve the knuckles out of your hand and choke you on them!” A cheerful voice rang across the living room. Tooru walked into the living room where the other three were standing, smiling bright despite his threatening tone and dangerous brown eyes.

Everything in the spacious room was pristine white, overwhelmingly white; the large couch, the fluffy carpet, the entertainment stand, the glossy counters that could be seen in the kitchen- they all were a blinding white, spotlessly clean despite the years and years of blood continuously on the couple’s hands.

Koushi, glowering at the twins, walked slowly over to Tooru, trying and failing miserably not to seem too relieved at his presence. Tooru immediately pulled his boyfriend to stand directly in front of him, then circled his strong arms protectively and securely around his waist and set his chin on top of fluffy, wavy silver hair.

“Now,” The brunette spoke again, tone sickeningly sweet with a grin that was just as obviously fake. “To what do we owe this  _ pleasure?” _

Osamu took a step onto the thick carpet, dirtying the white bristles with his mud-caked black boots. Koushi glared- he spent a  _ lot  _ of time making sure his and Tooru’s home was spotless of any imperfections. 

The ashen-brunette pulled out a large, thick cream-colored envelope from his green jacket’s pocket. Holding the envelope between two fingers, he extended his arm towards Tooru, ignoring Koushi’s low growl.

“Just a lil’ message, from the boss,” Osamu drawled lazily, arm still outstretched towards Tooru, who sneered at the familiar sight of the red  _ Nekoma  _ seal. 

“We’re not interested!” Koushi spat, hands gripping at Tooru’s arms around his waist. His taller boyfriend hummed in agreement.

“‘S’not for  _ you,  _ Kitten,” Atsumu responded patronizingly, taking the few steps it took to be by his brother. Koushi glared, furrowing his eyebrows so much it almost hurt, and backed even further against his lover’s chest. He felt Tooru’s pleased hum at his reaction against his back. 

“The offer’s for  _ Oikawa,  _ we’re asking  _ him,  _ not you,” Atsumu continued, turning his attention the mentioned man, who was currently digging the nail of his thumb into Koushi’s side. “Though, you can prob’ly bring your little  _ pet,  _ if you’d like,” The blonde finished with a smirk.

Koushi saw red.

_ “I AM NOT HIS PET!”  _ Koushi shouted angrily, right hand flying instantly to his back pocket where there was the comforting weight of his trusty pocket knife. He had every intention of grabbing it, lunging towards that stupid twin and stabbing in the lung and watching him drown in his own blood, but Tooru was faster, grabbing Koushi’s wrist before it could reach his pocket. Tooru held his slender wrist in a harsh, bruising grip, and twisted his arm until his clenched fist was forced awkwardly between his own shoulder blades. The brunette yanked Koushi until he was flushed against his chest, arm already starting to ache from the angle.

Both the twins snickered unabashedly in amusement, making Koushi’s face even more pink with anger.

“Patience, Love,” Tooru purred into Koushi’s ear, digging his nails into the soft skin of the shorter man’s wrist. 

“Stab, I want to  _ stab  _ them,” Koushi’s growl danced the border of a whine.

“You will, baby, you will,” Tooru promised pleasantly with a kiss to the top of Koushi’s head. He raised his head to turn his attention back to the bothersome twins, still ignoring the letter being held out to him. He wondered, with a slight twinge of amusement, how much Osamu’s arm must hurt from holding it out for so long. “I have a feeling I know what's in that letter. I thought I told Kuroo, I’d kill him if I could get away with it.”

There weren’t many that Tooru and Koushi couldn’t get away with killing, with Tooru’s skillful hands and Koushi’s knack for covering their tracks, but the leader of organized crime group Nekoma was one of them.  _ For now, any way, _

“So why would I  _ ever  _ join a project with him?” Tooru questioned with a lazy grin, pressing his frustration at the twins’ visit into Koushi’s bruising wrist. The smaller male only squirmed slightly at the discomfort.

“‘Cuz this one’s for an old friend of yours,” Atsumu answered matter-of-factly, tone haughty as he winked at  _ Koushi’s  _ boyfriend. Koushi let out yet another growl, glare heating as he visualized Atsumu seizing on the floor, choking on his own blood. However, he relaxed as the pain on his wrist intensified. Tooru’s little habits always brought him out of his fantasies and racing thoughts.

“Ushikawa,” Osamu finished for his brother when Tooru raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Koushi felt warm blood trickle down his arm. Short but  _ sharp  _ nails had broken his wrist’s skin. A whimper escaped his lips- it  _ hurt,  _ combined with how sore his arm was at being forced into such an awkward angle. The pain was such a delicious contrast to the soft kiss he was given at the top of his head before Tooru released him, finally grabbing that damned envelope.

Both Osamu and Koushi rubbed and stretched their arm.

“Oh? And here I thought that Nekoma and Shiratorizawa had good relations,” Tooru stated with a little bite, handing the envelope to Koushi, who was now scowling at his side. A bead of Koushi’s blood dropped from his wrist and stained the otherwise perfectly clean and crisp paper.

“Shiratorizawa managed to piss off Fukurodani,” One of the twins replied in a couldn’t-care-less tone. Koushi was too busy weighing the pros and cons of instantly ripping the envelope without checking what was inside to notice which of the twins spoke. Fukurodani was a  _ very  _ close ally with Nekoma, and declaring some kind of war one meant declaring some kind of war with the other.

“We know you've gotta bone to pick with Ushiwaka. Kuroo’s willing to pay a pretty penny for a bit of help,” The other twin continued. “You’ll spend three days in Miyagi, a quick in ‘n out.”

Koushi did  _ not  _ like this idea. Not only did it involve  _ Atsumu and Osamu Miya,  _ but it was under Kuroo’s leadership, and entailed Tooru traveling back to Miyagi. Maybe even  _ only  _ Tooru, leaving Koushi here  _ alone.  _

The silvernette did not like this idea  _ one bit _ , Ushijima Wakatoshi’s possible death be damned. Koushi reached for his boyfriend’s hand with his own one that wasn’t gripping the envelope, and squeezed it- not in support, but in warning. Tooru quickly squeezed back, an acknowledgment and nothing more, and dropped his hand.

Atsumu took a teasing step towards Koushi now that he was no longer entrapped by Tooru, making the silvernette flinch closer to his boyfriend’s side and once again reach for his hand. This time, the brunette didn’t let go and instead smiled.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Tooru hummed. “But if you take another single step towards Suga-chan, I’ll tell little Tobio-chan where you’re keeping his Hinata.”

Atsumu whipped his head to face the smirking brunette with hellish fire in his eyes. “He ain’t  _ Kageyama’s _ anymore. He’s  _ mine _ ”

Tooru’s proud smirk only widened. “And does Tobio-chan know that?” He asked, light dancing in his eyes. Honestly, he couldn’t care less who was fucking the small, energetic ginger. All the drama that surrounded the pipsqueak was tiring. But it was a sore spot with Atsumu, so Tooru was going to press it. 

“Tsumu, we’ve got places to be,” Osamu cut in, clearly bored. “Stop messin’ around.” He was already turned around, nearing the door and reaching for the french doorknob. Atsumu let out one more snarling  _ Fuck you!  _ to a giggling Tooru, Koushi completely forgotten, before following his twin. Silence followed the slammed door, but it only lasted a second.

The first sound was Koushi’s deep, shaky exhale. 

The second sound was a curse from the silver-haired as he saw the extent of the muddy footprints all over the carpet he worked so hard to keep  _ perfect.  _ He  _ hated  _ those fucking twins. Absolutely  _ hated  _ them. Bastards. Shitty bastards. Every fiber in his being  _ hated  _ them, almost as much as he hated Kuroo.

The third sound was the squeak of the couch as Tooru plopped down on it with a dramatic sigh. Now that the twins were gone, he allowed himself to look just as annoyed as he felt. 

“They’re so brutish!” The tall brunette whined, reaching towards his boyfriend and pulling the silver-haired man forcibly and not gently into his lap. The letter previously in Koushi’s hand fell to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Tooru’s broadish shoulders and buried his nose into his neck.

“Mhm,” He agreed, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. After a few long, calming moments in this position, he raised his head to look into Tooru’s cold brown eyes.

“I know that you’re considering the offer. I know you want to see what’s in the envelope,” He said accusingly. He didn’t want Tooru to go. Didn’t want Tooru to leave him.

Tooru  _ can’t  _ leave him. Koushi won’t allow it.

“Oh, Kou-chan, I really can’t hide anything from you, can I?” Tooru tightened his grip on Koushi’s hips, digging into the bright bruises already there. The smaller man didn’t even whimper.

“Tooru.”

“Fine,  _ fine.  _ It couldn’t hurt, just to see what’s inside, right?~” The brunette asked in a singsong voice, still trying to hide how intrigued he truly was about the offer, how seriously he was considering opening that fucking envelope.

Usually, when they received letters from gangs, they used them as kindling. Koushi sighed.

“If you read the offer, you’re going to do it. If you do it, you’re going to  _ leave  _ me. You’re going to go to Miyagi and  _ leave me here  _ for  _ three days,  _ all for Ushijima-san. And you  _ know  _ that the mission is going to  _ fail.  _ You haven’t been able to kill him yet, what makes you think that  _ Kuroo  _ is going to change that? And-” His voice picked up pace, eyes widening and pupils dilating. Tooru’s eyes narrowed as he cut him off.

“Suga-chaaaaaan,” He drawled. “How many times a  _ day  _ must I tell you that I won’t leave you? You are so paranoid, jeez.” He scoffed the last part, as if he didn’t already know how paranoid Koushi was. As if he didn’t  _ love  _ it, and take advantage of it whenever he wanted to. “You’d come with, of course! And don’t say such  _ hurtful  _ things,” Tooru’s expression fell into a pout, and he dragged his long fingers lazily along Koushi’s back, then brought them to the hem of his shirt. He played with the fabric as he spoke again.

“I  _ will  _ kill him, you know. I said I would.” Tooru’s tone was losing it’s cheerful tone, getting more dangerous. Koushi loved it, wanted to wrap himself in Tooru’s dangerous voice and words.

“Atsumu said that the offer was only for you.” Not that that mattered much to Koushi. If Tooru ended up insisting on going, Koushi would follow. 

Tooru was  _ not  _ allowed to leave him alone. He might meet someone else, or do something stupid with a kill and get caught, or find himself in danger, or  _ meet someone else- _

“He also said that my  _ pet  _ could come with~” Tooru teased, booping Koushi on the nose. 

Koushi growled, glaring. “I am not your  _ pet,”  _ He snapped. Tooru only giggled, bringing his lips to Koushi’s. After a quick peck to the silver-haired’s soft, plump pink lips, he told him to grab the letter. Koushi’s heart raced, because Tooru might  _ leave him,  _ but he obeyed. 

Tooru knew he already won. Koushi would agree to  _ anything  _ for him, as long as they were together, and it was something Tooru never hesitated to take advantage of. 

The silvernette stood gracefully out of his boyfriend’s lap, grabbing the fallen letter and returning to him as quickly as he could. Tooru smiled at how desperate Koushi was to be back in his hold. After adjusting the gray-eyed man so that he was straddling his lap, he plucked the letter from his delicate hands.

Tooru traced over the little stained dot of crimson, humming, before ripping the envelope open carelessly and throwing the garbage to the ground. Koushi scowled.

“Hey, stop adding to the mess! I’m the only one who cleans around here!” He whined, putting his hands on the taller’s shoulders. Tooru just brought a warm, calloused hand to the back of his neck and hushed him before reading the contents of the letter out loud. 

_ Shiratorizawa attacked Fukurodani three nights ago, attempting to assassinate Akaashi Keiji, second-in-command. The attack was ordered by Ushijima Wakatoshi, and was in betrayal to the signed agreement of peace between the two groups. _

_ This isn’t the first time the bastard has betrayed contracts and tried to take out leaders of other groups. It’s time for him to die, and we both know you’ve got your own ax to grind with him. _

_ In exactly one week, Bokuto, the twins and I are meeting at Nekoma’s base and will leave for Miyagi at midnight. _

_ Feel free to bring Suga-chan’s cute ass, it’s been a while since I’ve seen it. And I’m not stupid enough to believe you won’t bring him, anyways. _

_ 200,000 yen will be gifted to you after Wakatoshi’s death. _

_ A bit extra if you do that thing where you stuff their heart down their throat. It’s pretty awesome, dude. _

_ -Kuroo _

“He doesn’t even say a word about his actual plan,” Koushi noted, leaning into the fingers now curled around his slender neck. Tooru didn’t respond, his eyes were closed and he was clearly deep in thought. “It’s going to be an idiotic, half-baked plan, and that’s why Kuroo didn’t mention it in the letter.”

Tooru popped open a calculating chocolate eye. Koushi’s breath caught as he felt fingers press ever-so-slightly against his throat. If he wasn’t so fucking anxious about Tooru  _ leaving-  _ even though the man assured him that they wouldn’t seperate- Koushi would be whining and telling Tooru to  _ fucking choke him already. _

“Oh, but Suga-chan! What kind of person would I be if I didn’t help serve justice?”

Koushi could have snorted. “You don’t care about  _ justice  _ for Fukurodani _ ,  _ you would have betrayed them too. You just don’t want to risk anybody but yourself killing Ushijima-san.”

Tooru grinned at his boyfriend, one of his arms bent behind his head to rest on, his other suddenly squeezing tight around Koushi’s throat. “I really can’t hide anything from you, can I, Kou-chan?”   
  


Tooru could  _ feel  _ Koushi’s struggle for air under his hand. He squeezed even tighter, marveling at how even though the silvernette’s lips fell open and his eyes widened and he gasped for breath, he didn’t try for a second to pull away.

He dropped his hand after a few long moments, and Koushi fell so that his forehead rested on the other’s shoulder and he wheezed, gulping in air and trying to be as subtle about it as possible.

Tooru smirked.

Koushi took a few more heavy breaths before responding. “I don’t want to go,” He stated, voice a bit raspy. “You’re going to fail. You’re going to get hurt.”

“Have some more faith in me, Kou-chan!” Tooru’s sly grin widened. “Besides, you don’t care if I get  _ hurt.  _ You know damn well that I can handle myself just  _ fine.  _ You’re just making pretty little excuses so that you don’t have to see Tetsu-chan!” He sang, slipping his hand up Koushi’s shirt and pressing against the heat of his soft, bruised and scratched up back.

Koushi raised his head from Tooru’s shoulder and looked away, “Who says I was planning on going with you if you go, anyways?” He huffed. It was a total bluff, of course. Him and Tooru haven’t been separated in  _ years,  _ and there was no way in  _ hell _ they were going to be any time soon. Koushi could only barely handle being in a seperate room for him for more than an hour.

Tooru used the hand that wasn’t feeling up all the scabs on Koushi’s back to grip his chin tightly, forcing him roughly to look directly into his eyes. “You want to stay behind, away from me for three days and nights? Be alone in the dark where people could find you? Grab you and  _ touch  _ you and hurt you without me here to protect you? You know you wouldn’t last two hours not by my side.”

Koushi shivered and tried to hide it with a scowl, to Tooru’s amusement. “I- I could handle it!”

“Sure you could,” Tooru murmured sarcastically, the darkness his eyes gone as he hid his face against his gently shaking boyfriend’s neck. He rested both of his hands on Koushi’s thighs and sank his teeth into Koushi’s pale neck, relishing the silverette’s muffled cry. He probably bit his lip. Tooru licked at the bite, not tasting any blood this time, and raised his head to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

“Besides, you know I wouldn’t let you stay here. I can’t handle being away from you, either, Suga-chaaaan.”

Koushi didn’t blush, he rarely did, but he leaned down to kiss Tooru, who happily accepted it, bringing his hand to the back of Koushi’s head to prevent him from pulling away. As if he would, anyway.

“I guess I kind of miss Miyagi,” Koushi whispered against Tooru’s lips. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with this story but I want more Dominant!Female!reader/Bottom!Submissive Sugawara Koushi fics.
> 
> Okay that is all, enjoy this chapter if you'd like. The action will pick up soon^^

Sugawara Koushi was scared of people. Not just a few people, or a group of people, or just ‘bad’ people. Every living, breathing, thinking human being was  _ bad,  _ and Koushi was  _ terrified  _ of them. 

People were mean. People were violent and selfish and  _ cruel.  _ They took from him and abused him and betrayed him, happily and all with gleeful smiles on their faces.

Everyone wanted to hurt Koushi. Everyone wanted to touch him and hurt him. Everyone wanted him  _ dead. _ Everyone wanted to take him away from his Tooru. (Somewhere deep inside him, he knew that this wasn’t true. Most people couldn’t care less that he existed. But that voice of reason is buried so deep inside of him he can only hear it when Tooru’s nails dig it out).

For Koushi, his fear manifested in many different ways. 

When he was traveling bustling streets or sidewalks- which he only did when he absolutely  _ had  _ to, like when he had to go shopping or pick up after Tooru after another sloppy kill of his- he would flinch away from any touch, any brush of shoulders, and almost obsessively avoid any and all accidental contact. Sometimes his hand would fly to his back pocket- not to take out his knife, but just to feel it’s calming presence heavy in his pocket. He takes a few deep breaths after he touches the outline of his knife, and then keeps moving.

(Even if someone  _ ever  _ tried to touch him again, Tooru would  _ gut  _ them. He would kill their family and then carve out their eyes so that was the last thing they saw. Then, he would kill them slowly, gradually tightening a rope around their neck while he craved up their skin.)

When he was around his friends- and  _ yes,  _ he had friends, two in fact: Nishinoya Yuu and Asahi Azumane- he never turned his back to them. He cared for them, and if anyone hurt them he would kill them, but he wouldn’t trust them even if hell froze over not to hurt him. They probably secretly hate Koushi, they probably want him dead. They definitely want him away from Tooru, they’ve told him this before, so they might take Tooru away from him if he turned away. They might stab him in the back if he turned away.

So Koushi ate with them, smiled with them, played shitty board games with them. But he  _ never  _ turned his back to them.

Koushi’s fear for the people that terrify him the most manifests as hate. Pure, unadultured, freezing cold  _ hate.  _ This special kind of hate is reserved for Kuroo Tetsuro, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu.

There used to be many more on that list: Koushi’s father, eldest sister, and entire second foster family. But they were all six feet under now, and there was no use in fearing or hating people who couldn’t hurt him, and dead people certainly can’t hurt him.

Not physically at least. But Koushi tries not to think about the ways they still continue to haunt him.

Back to the Miya twins and Kuroo.

Koushi was about to come face-to-face with  _ all three of them  _ at the same time. He wasn’t even exactly scared- not yet. He was too filled with burning hatred to feel any fright.

“Tooru,” Koushi said from the passenger seat of their Lexus. “I am going to skin Kuroo.”

Tooru, who was driving, snorted. “Sure, baby. Sure.” The brunette didn’t even look away from the dark, foggy road ahead of them.

“I could! You know I could. I-  _ God fucking damn it, Tooru! Turn the fucking heat up, it’s cold,”  _ Koushi snapped, turning his head to watch the dark gray and green blur of of trees as Tooru sped up in the dark.

Tooru raised an eyebrow as he gave him a side-eye as he obeyed. “You’re getting snippy, Kou-chan.”

_ “You  _ want to talk to  _ me  _ about getting snippy?” Koushi said harshly, playing with and twisting his fingers in his lap. 

“Calm  _ down,  _ Kou-chan. You’re not nearly as cute when you’re snapping at me. I won’t let Kuroo touch you or Atsumu tease you or Osamu talk to you. You trust me, don’t you?”

Koushi did not trust Tooru. He didn’t trust  _ anyone.  _ But he trusted Tooru the most, almost 95% by his own scale, so he said  _ yes  _ in reply. Tooru, pleased with this answer, rested a hand high on his thigh and squeezed before resting it on his knee.

\--

  
  
  


Koushi’s whole body froze when he caught sight of Kuroo Tetsuro’s familiar large silhouette in the dark. As the tall man walked closer to their car, Koushi could make out the sprawling tattoos that creeped out of the man’s loose black tank top and his bulging muscles.

Koushi wanted so desperately to run, now. He wanted to run and hide behind Tooru and cling to him, but he didn’t. Instead, he ignored his body’s shaking and forced one foot in front of the other. Instead of running, he forced all of his energy into the withering glare he gave Kuroo as he and Tooru walked to meet him. The black-haired man was difficult to fully see in the foggy night air, but his stupid grin glowed in the dark. 

“Ah, Oikawa-san. You made it!” Kuroo’s grin widened as he clapped Tooru on the back. Koushi’s glare intensified as Kuroo touched  _ his  _ boyfriend. “And you brought your-”

“How about you lead us inside, Kuroo-san?” Koushi interrupted coldly, internally proud of himself for how steady his voice was. He really  _ was  _ improving. Tooru giggled, slinging an arm around his shorter boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Mm, right, right. Bokuto will be here in about an hour- no Akaashi, by the way- and the rest are all here.” Kuroo gestured for them to follow him over the gravel to the entrance to the large metal warehouse. Koushi shivered from the cold and leaned closer to Tooru, his glaring eyes never once leaving Kuroo’s back as he led them.

Tooru leaned his head down closer to Koushi’s, lips brushing against the shell of his ear as he whispered, “Calm down, love.”

“This is a horrible idea, they’re going to betray you, the mission is going to fail, this is all for noth-” Koushi started to list off in the dark, his voice hushed but strained.

“It’s going to be fine. You know, Suga-chan, you’re so pessimistic! Have some faith in me!” Tooru slipped his hand up Koushi’s long-sleeved white shirt, and dragged his nails across equal parts colored with bruises and light skin. Tooru lazily imagined sticky blood dripping down Koushi’s back, leaving crusty trails of red as it dried. Koushi always looked so cute with blood. The color contrasted sexily with his pale skin.

Koushi bit his lip to prevent further ramble from spilling out of his lips. “Whatever,” he muttered, still warily watching Kuroo. They finally made it to the heavy metal door, and Kuroo pounded his fist against it seven times. A short man with light, sandy brown hair opened it, Koushi remembered him as Yaku, with a bothered expression on his face. 

Yaku cast a judgmental glance over Koushi and Tooru, putting the former even more on edge. He knew he probably didn’t have any particular reason to be so fearful about betrayal, everyone here had a common goal. 

Well, everyone except for Koushi. Tooru and everyone else was here to take out Ushijima and take down Shiratorizawa. Koushi was here solely for Tooru.

Koushi suddenly gasped, inhaling so sharply and unexpectedly that the cold night air hurt his throat. Sharp nails had pressed themselves  _ harshly  _ against a knob on his spine. The sudden pain had cleared his head of his fuzzy paranoia, until Kuroo turned around a shit-eating grin and a raised eyebrow.

“Drop dead,” Koushi snarled. The only response he received- which pissed him off- was a condescending chuckle and an invitation inside. Tooru dragged his fingernails to Koushi’s waist, definitely leaving angry red trails in their wake, before dropping his arm to entwine his and Koushi’s slender fingers. The brunette stepped inside without hesitation, pulling Koushi with him.

“I see you did a few renovations, Tetsu-chan!” Tooru sang, swinging his and Koushi’s hands almost childishly. Koushi absentmindedly nodded, he was right. Last time they were here- which was not _nearly_ a long enough time ago- there were only a few curtains and dividers in the large, concrete-floored warehouse. Now, when the door opened, they were greeted with a hallway lined with doors. It even had a blue carpet on the floor, although it was mangy and had suspiciously red stains.

“You should see his office,” Yaku muttered reproachfully, a few yards ahead of them. “He spent a whole three months’ worth of yen on it.”

“It’s pretty fuckin’ awesome. I have this button thing that I can press, and this little drawer thing pops out of the wall holding my favorite ak-47!”

“Woah! Suga-chan, I should buy something like that!” Tooru said with sarcastic enthusiasm. Kuroo didn’t seem to realize he was being made fun of; he was nodding to what Tooru said. Idiot. Everyone except for Tooru was an  _ idiot. _

Yaku cut into their conversation by loudly opening a creaky wooden door. None of the hinges on it even matched.

Koushi hated this place. It was dirty and disorganized and he  _ hated  _ it. 

“And here we are- Atsumu, stop giving Hinata sex eyes, we don’t want to see that! Hey, Lev-!” Yaku immediately shouted as they all stepped into the medium-sized room, his nagging ‘mom voice’ making Kuroo snicker. 

“This is where we’ll finalize our plans, once Bokuto gets here. For now, just chill, do whatever you want. There’s beer in there-” Kuroo pointed to the mini-fridge in a corner of the room. It looked like the newest, cleanest item in the entire room. “-along with some other shit. Sit anywhere ya want. Oh, and don’t mention Kageyama. Atsumu’s got even worse about him.”

“Oh, I would  _ never,”  _ Tooru purred, looking around the windowless room. Koushi stepped even closer to him, into the comfort of his body heat. (He used to worry about his complete dependence on Tooru, thought that it would annoy the man and he would leave- but now he knew that Tooru  _ loved  _ it. Tooru had even taken…  _ measures  _ to ensure that Koushi became more and more dependent on him).

“I mean it. We can’t have him all pissed off before we leave. He’s a bitch to deal with.”

Koushi tuned out of the conversation, wrapping his arm that wasn’t holding Tooru’s hand around Tooru’s arm and smushing his cheek against his shoulder. He looked around the room; it had a carpet that was white and slightly less stained than the one in the hallway, a large plasma TV on the wall parallel to the door, and a large red L-shaped couch in front of it. Two long raised tables lined along each of the walls adjacent to the one with the TV, with metal stools in front of them. 

A loud, joyful laugh made his gray eyes snap to the couch. Hinata Shouyou, someone Koushi had met before and actually rather liked despite the ginger-haired man’s rambunctious nature, was speaking excitedly to Atsumu, kneeling on the couch next him and practically bouncing. The twin was sporting a look that was somehow a smug smirk and a fond smile at the same time. Koushi wanted to claw the man’s face off. But more importantly…

_ I didn’t know that Hinata-kun was going to be here. Or Yaku or Lev. Once again, Kuroo has left out important details.  _ Koushi’s fingers dug into the thick fabric of Tooru’s hoodie. He hated everyone here. Even Hinata, at the moment, as the short man talked so easily to someone so evil.

Koushi was evil too, he knew. But he still wanted to stab Atsumu and anyone who was close to him/

Osamu was leaning against the wall with a beer in one hand and his phone in the other. Lev was by the fridge, slouching painfully as Yaku pinched his ear. Koushi made sure that he knew where everyone was, what they were doing, where they were going whenever they shifted or moved.

“-chan. Suga-chan!  _ Koushi! _ ” Tooru’s voice startled Koushi out of his thoughts, and blinked up at his boyfriend.

“ _ What?! _ ” He knew that his tone was unkind. He also knew that Tooru wouldn’t mind.

Tooru huffed exaggeratedly. If the situation was different, Koushi would have grabbed his cheeks between his hands, called him a dramatic baby, and kissed him. “I was trying to get your attention! I was asking you if you wanted something to drink!” 

“Oh. No.” He went back to looking subtly around the room with narrowed eyes.    
  


Kuroo left to go talk to Osamu, leaving Koushi and Tooru alone, standing in front of the now shut door. 

“You’re still snippy, Suga-chan.”

Koushi sighed, again resting his cheek on Tooru’s arm. “Sorry,” he murmured softly, only kind of meaning it. He  _ really _ didn’t want to be here. He  _ was  _ sorry for taking his annoyance and fear out on Tooru, though, even if he barely did so. If he wasn’t called out on it now, it would probably only get worse.

“Mm, it’s okay. I’m going to grab a drink, go sit down on the end of the couch where Hinata and Atsumu aren’t. I’ll be right there,” Tooru instructed. 

Koushi forced himself to untangle from his boyfriend’s arm and made his way cautiously to the couch, sitting down on the edge as far away as possible from Atsumu. He doubted the blond twin would start anything in front of Hinata, who was…  _ wearing a ring? _ Were the two engaged now?! They’d only been together for two months, and right before they got together Hinata had a nasty break up with his long-time boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio.

Oh.

That was probably why the short man was wearing a ring. Atsumu was a bastard piece of shit, and wanted Hinata to be legally tied to him to eliminate any chance Kageyama had with him.

_ Bastard. Stupid bastard. He should really just choke and die. _

The couch dipped next to him, and Koushi felt himself being pulled easily into Tooru’s lap.

“Did you notice their rings?” Tooru asked, sipping from his can of Asahi beer. Koushi wondered why- the brunette hated alcohol that wasn’t wine or champagne. Koushi nodded. “Our rings will be _ way  _ prettier~” The brunette bragged, pinching Koushi’s cheek.

“Tooru, do not propose to me in a musky warehouse hours before you go out to try and fail to kill Ushijima-san,” Koushi’s voice was deadpan, but he was sure Tooru heard the smile in his voice as he envisioned the name  _ Oikawa Koushi,  _ as he envisioned a band around his ring finger announcing that he belonged to Tooru.

Tooru buried his nose against Koushi’s neck, then licked a long stripe along his skin. “I was not proposing, I was stating a fact! You don’t  _ truly  _ think low enough of me to think I would propose in such a place, do you? I am  _ wounded.” _ His tone was dramatically offended, and Koushi finally let out a light laugh, which broke into another gasp as Tooru bit where he had just licked. He captured his bottom lip between his teeth for a second before responding, trying to keep a moan out of his voice.

“Oh, no. The great Oikawa Tooru is much too vein for that,” Koushi teased with a grin. His skin was still crawling with the amount of assholes surrounding them, but he was definitely starting to feel more at ease.

Tooru was so  _ perfect. _

Koushi was even starting to forget that others were even in the room, but Yaku’s shouting quickly knocked him out of his trance. 

“God  _ fucking damn it! _ First Hinata and Atsumu’s bedroom eyes, and now Oikawa-san is giving Suga-san a fucking hickey. Does this seem like the right time or place, guys?! Because it’s not. It’s fucking not,” Yaku yelled, startling Koushi enough to throw his arms around Tooru, who’s smirk broke into a glare.

“Yeah, guys. Not that I wouldn’t just  _ love _ to see you fuck Suga’s sweet ass-” Atsumu started, looking directly at Koushi as he antagonized.

“Atsumu!” Hinata interrupted with a pout. 

The blonde man chuckled and wrapped a muscular arm around Hinata. “Sorry, Shou.”

“Kill yourself, Atsumu,” Koushi snarled, and Tooru tightened his grip around his waist.

“Careful, ‘Sumu-chan! If you keep talking like that, Shrimpy-chan here might realize Kageyama doesn’t hit on other people and go to him!” There was an unmistakable warning in Tooru’s tone. Kuroo quickly cut in before an actual fight could break out.

“I would never do that!” Hinata shouted and grabbed Atsumu’s arm, who got up, undoubtedly to hit Tooru. Tooru stuck out his tongue and Kuroo put an arm over a shouting Atsumu’s shoulders to stop him. 

Chaos was already breaking out, and they’d barely been there for twenty minutes. Anxiety started to prick at Koushi’s skin again, crawling and unforgiving. He couldn’t even tell if he was trembling or not.

He sighed, snuggling deeper into Tooru’s chest as sharp nails danced on his neck, occasionally pinching or digging into his skin. He  _ really _ didn’t want to be here.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot wait to get past the rewriting part of this and start getting to the action.

_ Hinata Shouyou pressed himself harder against the coarse wall. His breath sounded loud in his ears, each inhale and exhale amplified tenfold by his nerves. He bit his lower lip, wincing at the sound of the floorboards underneath him squeaking as he shuffled his weight.  _

_ He didn’t really have to go through all this trouble. He could just walk through the doorway and insert himself into their conversation. It’s not like anything he was eavesdropping on was private; they clearly weren’t trying to hide what they were saying, as their voices weren’t hushed in the least. And they were talking directly in front of his door, which wasn’t even shut. _

_ Honestly... it just felt kind of cool to press himself against the wall and strain his ears to listen in on a conversation about breaking into a base and sniping a gang’s leader. He felt super cool, like a super-secret super-spy. _

_ “-you know Oikawa won’t let you get away with just shooting him through the heart.” The tone in the man’s voice was dubious, sounding a little bored. Osamu. _ _  
  
_

_ “Or killing him, period. We all know Oikawa will throw a goddamn fit if he’s not the one to take Ushiwaka out.” A new voice: Yaku. _

_ “I still can’t believe Oikawa even agreed to come on. I thought him and Sugawara-san just killed for fun, and that Sugawara hates gangs.” This time it was Lev. _

_ “He doesn’t hate gangs, he hates us.” An amused sound of agreement followed Kuroo’s statement. “And of course he joined, it’s a mission to kill Ushiwaka! Not even his little pet could rip him away from this.” _

_ A laugh, the laugh. The one Shouyou loves so much. It’s a little mean, lacking any hesitation with it’s obvious sneer. Atsumu. “I dare ya ta call him Oikawa’s pet when they come. He’s gonna rip yer throat out.” _

_ Hinata grinned. He didn’t know that Sugawara was coming- _

_ “I didn’t know he was coming. I thought he hated us,” Shouyou’s thoughts were echoed. Though he knew that Sugawara didn’t hate Shouyou himself. Last time the two had seen each other, the elder had taught Shouyou how to perfectly twist a blade between two ribs and puncture a lung. It wouldn’t kill instantly, of course, but it would make the victim’s lung fill with blood and suffocate on it. _

_ “Mostly he just hates Kuroo-” a laugh, from the mentioned man himself. “-But I don’t that’d stop him from coming. I don’t think I’ve ever seen one without the other.” _

_ “Well, they’d better learn to separate. I’m not going in there with Sugawara-san. I like the guy, but he’ll start shaking and crying the second we walk in. We’ll have to carry him. I’m not doing that.”  _

_ “Are you sure you could carry him, Yaku? You’re so shor- OW!” _ _  
  
_

_ “Finish that fucking sentence, Lev. I dare you. I fucking dare you.” _

_ Shouyou blew his ‘cover’ with a loud laugh, and peeled himself off the wall to walk into the hallway where Kuroo, Yaku, Lev, and both the Miya twins were discussing the invasion of Shiratorizawa. The five of them were gathered in the middle of the wide walkway, and Kuroo and Atsumu were leaning against the peeling plain blue wallpaper. The place was pretty beat up; it used to be a large warehouse, but Nekoma had turned it into their main base by adding some cheap walls to make multiple rooms. Osamu, Atsumu, and Shouyou weren’t an official part of Nekoma, the latter two were a part of the Black Jackals, but often teamed up with them. This time, they had agreed to help with a plan to kill Ushijima and hopefully capture a few members of Shiratorizawa in the process. Shouyou didn't know the specifics of why, though. He never really did until after the deed was done. He just did his job, whether it be killing or threatening or retrieving, and he did it well and with enthusiasm.  _

_ One time, he and Kageyama snuck inside of some corporate building and gassed out most of the employees with poison, and didn't know until after that it had been done because the CEO had hit on Kenma, Kuroo's husband. Not that Shouyou cared why they did anything. It was fun and exciting, and that's what mattered. _

_ “Hey babe,” Atsumu smiled when he saw Shouyou, and pulled the ginger into his side with an arm around his shoulders. “How long were ya spyin’ on us?” he asked like he didn't know the answer. They both knew that Atsumu knew exactly how long Shouyou had been listening. _

_ Shouyou grinned up at him. “Not long, I can’t keep quiet! I’m getting better, though. One day, you won’t even be able to tell I’m here!” _

_ Kuroo looked at the two with an amused twitch of his lips. “You here to help strategize? We can’t have you distracting ‘Sumu, Shortie.” _

_ Shouyou huffed and grumbled I’m not that short, asshole, before replying, “I’m just here to listen. And remind you that you can’t leave me out this time! Atsumu promised me that I can have a role!” _

_ “Oh, he did, did he?” Osamu growled, glaring at his brother before letting out a resigned sigh. “Look, kid, you really are improving, quite quickly too, but-” _

_ “No! No buts! I can jump and hit really hard! I could take on someone thrice my size, and you all know it. You’re not excluding me this time!” Hinata was about to jump to prove his point, but Atsumu’s grip tightened to stop him. _

_ “Look, Sho, we know you wanna help, but this is a really important mission,” Yaku said, sharing a glance with Kuroo. “And… it would be your first without Kageyama.” _

_ “So?!” It was Atsumu, not Hinata, that snarled the word, to absolutely no one’s surprise. “He don’t fuckin’ need that stuck-up pretentious brat.”  _

_ Hinata put a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder, lips twisting into a scowl. “I’m the one who’s supposed to get angry at that, babe!” _

_ Atsumu turned his glare to his fiance. “You don’t fucking need him!” _ _  
  
_

_ “I KNOW THAT!” Shouyou shouted, retracting his hand and side stepping out of Atsumu’s hold to cross his arms and glare up at him. Osamu whistled and Atsumu’s glare dissipated to an apologetic look. _

_ Atsumu sighed. “I know, I know, I’m sorry darling.” He was sorry for his outburst (well, sorry that it annoyed Shouyou. He was never going to be sorry for getting pissed at the mention of Kageyama Tobio, Hinata's ex-boyfriend), he really was, but it was hard to genuinely feel bad when Shouyou looked so cute with his puffed-out cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. _

_ “Whatever,” Shouyou mumbled before turning his attention to Kuroo. “I can be a decoy. They’ll think I’ll be your grand master plan, and if I pretend to make a little mistake-” _

_ Osamu snorted. “Pretend.” _

_ “-then all of their attention will be on me! The Greatest Decoy! Then, when they realize that there’s all of you, they’ll freak out, and then BOOM! WHAM! All their attention on you!! Then I’ll be all Fwooooosh! Ya know?” _

_ Silence followed Shouyou’s little rant.  _

_ Then: “Did shrimpy just use his empty little head?!” Kuroo exclaimed, reaching over and proudly ruffling Shouyou’s hair. Atsumu proudly put his arm back around him. Yaku and Osamu were nodding, and Lev grumbling, “I coulda thought of that.” No one was fazed, not anymore, at Shouyou’s incomprehensible use of onomatopoeia. _

_ “Hey!” Shouyou squawked, beaming under the attention. “I use my head plenty!” _

_ “Ya sure do, babe,” Atsumu agreed while Kuroo rolled his eyes. Shouyou looked up between everyone. _

_ “Does that mean I’ll be a part of the plan?!” he asked excitedly.  _

_ Of course, Shouyou's plan was vague and far from perfect, and there’s a million other details to think out, but it could definitely be useful. He beamed with pride. _

_ Kuroo grinned. “We’ll see, Chibi.” _

  
  


* * *

  
  


Shouyou sighed, though it was  _ definitely  _ more of a huff. Ever since Oikawa-san had mentioned Kageyama, Atsumu had become pouty and scowly and even more embarrassingly touchy than usual- he seemed to be trying to rival Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san’s concerning levels of PDA.

_ “Atsumuuu,  _ I have to  _ pee.  _ You have to let me  _ go!”  _ Shouyou squirmed as his fiance’s strong, muscular arms only tightened around his waist. The blonde Miya twin was holding Shouyou captive in his lap, despite his many attempts to wiggle away. Most of the time, Shouyou  _ loved  _ public displays of affection with Atsumu- as long as they were tasteful, of course- even if they often made him blush uncontrollably.

Affection wasn’t something he got often in his previous relationship, and he still wasn’t quite used to it.

“No! Just pee on  _ me,  _ ya can’t go!” Atsumu’s tone was stubborn and jealous- As it always was after the mention of Shouyou’s ex-boyfriend-, though his arms loosened around the energetic redhead. As stubbornly jealous as he might get, Atsumu always listened to Shouyou. ...Eventually.

“You really need to stop getting so upset about Kage-” The short man started to say as he got up from his fiance’s lap.

“Don’t ya dare say that fuckers name. He don’t deserve it.”

Shouyou sighed, turning to kiss Atsumu on the cheek. “I’m  _ yours,  _ Tsumu. You don’t need to be all pouty.” He kissed Atsumu’s cheek one last time before turning and doing a weird waddle-walk to the door.

  
  
  


Shouyou’s suffering only intensified from there.

His face was contorted in distaste; his nose was scrunched, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his face was entirely tomato-red.

And Shouyou thought that  _ Atsumu  _ had no shame. 

Oikawa-san’s hand was  _ very  _ clearly shoved down the back of Sugawara-san’s pants as the latter straddled the former. Shouyou whipped his head around to face Atsumu, eyes wide and cheek hot. 

_ “What the hell are they doing?”  _ Shouyou hissed in a sharp whisper. Atsumu just laughed.

“I’ve seen you poison a woman, I’ve seen you  _ choke a man to death,  _ and yet  _ this  _ gets you?” The blond twin looked entirely too amused. Shouyou somehow flushed a shade darker when he heard a  _ moan  _ come from one of the two on the other side of the couch.

Atsumu whistled lowly. “And you tell me  _ I’m  _ too affectionate in public.”

Shouyou stammered. “That’s not affectionate! Th-that’... That’s…”

“Exhibitionism,” Atsumu finished with a grin, before raising his voice and tilting his head towards Sugawara-san and Oikawa-san. “Didn’t know that you were an exhibitionist, Suga-chan. I must say, I am  _ far  _ from disappointed!” 

Shouyou rolled his eyes, and grabbed Atsumu’s beer from him to take a sip. It was annoying, the way his fiance treated and talked to Sugawara-san, but he knew that it was all talk. Atsumu had always antagonized the silver-haired man like that, since even before they started dating. He knew it probably wasn’t going to change.

Besides, if Atsumu decided to act on

Shouyou heard from Kuroo that Atsumu, Osamu, Kuroo, and Sugawara all used to be very good friends. It’s hard to believe.

“Choke and die-  _ ahh, Tooru!”  _

Osamu and Yaku made exaggerated gagging noises as Tooru’s hand clearly shifted in his boyfriend’s pants. Atsumu snickered, and Lev looked just as flustered as Shouyou, though the tall man’s gaze was  _ clearly  _ watching what was going on intently.

Shouyou scrunched his nose. He definitely preferred working with other members of Nekoma, like Kenma and Inuoka. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. “Bokuto will be here in a few minutes. You two better finish up before he comes, unless you want a third member.”

Shouyou was the kind of person who shouted to random strangers _ I will beat you! _ when he was excited. The type to squeal about finding a new way to murder someone. The type to bounce on his feet and grin when even the  _ possibility  _ that he might be able to  _ kill someone  _ came about. And yet, this kind of shamelessness he was witnessing definitely rivaled his own. He pried his eyes away from the two, cheeks burning, and buried his head in Atsumu’s shoulder.

“W-what is wrong with th-them?!” He asked/shouted, voice muffled by Atsumu’s olive combat jacket. In the background, Sugawara-san moaned softly again and Oikawa-san growled something that sounded like  _ mine _ .

Atsumu laughed again. “A lot. What, you don’t want me to finger you, right here, in front of all these people? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

Hinata could feel his face radiating heat and he covered his face with his hands. “Stop teasing!”

“So, Shrimpy can handle carving fucking  _ bones _ out a living human being, but not a little sex?” Kuroo asked, arms crossed, sounding  _ almost _ genuinely incredulous.

“They’re not  _ having sex _ . They’re just making out and Oikawa’s groping him. It’s fucking disgusting,” Yaku complained indignantly. “Hey! Don’t you two just ignore me, fucking stop!” He snapped the last words, glaring heatedly at the couple.

“Little Suga-chan is probably shakin’ in his boots with anxiety, and Oikawa is taking’ his mind offa it,” Atsumu whispered to Shouyou, who pinched his eyebrows.

“Isn’t there a better way than  _ that _ ?” 

“Probably,” Atsumu grinned. “You’re so cute. You’ll get used to it.”

Shouyou really hoped not. He looked up at Kuroo, going to ask when Bokuto was supposed to arrive, but the dark-haired man was shamelessly eyeing the little sliver of pale skin low on Sugawara-san’s back that had been revealed when Oikawa-san shoved his hand down his pants.

Shouyou made a face before turning back to his handsome fiance. “Why are they even here, anyways? They clearly don’t like us very much.”

“‘Cuz Oikawa wants Ushijima dead more than any of us.” Atsumu shrugged, wrapping an arm around him. “They’re probably the best hitmen out there, even if they don’t consider themselves  _ hitmen.  _ Don’t worry, we won’t actually be around them for long, not even when the mission starts. They won’t talk to us, either. Oikawa’s little pet isn’t very fond of me, or Kuroo especially. Don’t think he likes Osamu too much, either.”

“Why not?! Kuroo-san is so cool!” Shouyou grins even as Atsumu flicks him on the forehead.

“Say that about  _ me!”  _ The taller man protests. “And it’s ‘cuz of something wayyy in the past. Kuroo was an even shittier bastard. Enough about them, though, we should-”

_ “HOOT HOOT MOTHERFUCKERS!”  _ A loud, enthusiastic voice interrupted all conversation taking place. Shouyou jumped at the sound of his favorite Leader’s voice, leaping off the couch and facing Bokuto with a grin.

“Bokuto!” Shouyou shouted almost as loud as Bokuto himself, running forward to give the man a hug. The two-toned haired male laughed and walked further into the room to fist-bump Kuroo, who was sitting on a stool with Osamu, Lev, and Yaku.

Well, maybe  _ walked _ into the room wasn’t the best way to describe it.  _ Swayed _ is probably more like it.

“Did you come here fucking  _ drunk _ ? Are you drunk or high?” Yaku asked, judgment evident in his tone.

“Bro, you’re wasted. I thought I told you to come  _ sober _ ,” Kuroo emphasized the last word, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. He really was wasted, Shouyou could smell the strong alcohol all over Bokuto’s clothes as he released him from his enthusiastic hug. His nose scrunched slightly.

“Doesn’t matter, bro,” Fukurodani’s leader slurred, though the words were still recognizable. “You gotta- oh hey, ‘Kawa really did bring his pet!” Bokuto completely switched trains of thought, pointing at Sugawara as if he were an animal in a zoo. Shouyou shuddered at Oikawa’s glare, even though it wasn’t directed at him. (Oikawa didn’t even raise his head from where he was sucking a hickey onto his boyfriend’s neck, only shifted his gaze up with a heated glower). Bokuto only grinned at the scary look.

“We gotta  _ what,  _ Bokuto?” Yaku pushed, looking and sounding annoyed. Bokuto clumsily made his way to the little mini-fridge, grabbed a can of beer.

“We gotta c-call off the plannnn for tonight!” 

The sound of a tin can crunching sounds through the air. “What the hell? No! Why?” Osamu growls. Shouyou remembers Osamu was a big part of the plan, and took time off from his main job and his family to go through with it tonight.

“Because Ushijima recruited Kageyama.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? comments? kudos? maaaaaybe?~
> 
> thank you for reading<3
> 
> next: stabby koushi


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day :O

Tooru smiled. This was getting interesting, he thought. Very, very interesting. Bokuto Koutaro, leader of Fukurodani, had just dropped a pretty big bomb on the people in the room. Atsumu was predictably acting like a crazed dog, Hinata was trying to calm him down, and Kuroo was just trying to regain everyone’s attention. Yaku just looked confused, and Osamu seemed almost as pissed as his brother, but probably for other reasons. Osamu hated surprises, and always had.

Koushi looked surprisingly unfazed- he had probably stopped caring about anything in this room a long time ago. As Tooru stared at that angelic face a little longer, he realized that the silvernette looked like he was dissociating. A faraway look in his eyes, unresponsive, surprisingly passive. Tooru quickly snaked his hand up his boyfriend's back and neck, settling in his hair, and harshly pulled his head back. Koushi let out a sharp gasp, and Tooru loved the sound. He would try to elicit more out of the shorter man straddling his lap, but…

Yaku was bombarding Owl Head with questions regarding credibility and  _ how _ , Atsumu and Lev were having a heated discussion about  _ something _ , and Osamu was ranting about how he had taken days off of his day job and moved around some important family shit so that he could do the mission  _ this weekend and fuck ya we’re doin’ it tonight no matter what! _

Unfortunately, as entertaining as drama usually was, the shouting that ensued the given news was  _ not _ , and now that Koushi was no longer zoned out, he was starting to shake. Also:

“You couldn’t have thought to call us as soon as you found out? So I wouldn’t have to drive all the way here?” Tooru sang the question cheerfully and left the:  _ so I could have just gone straight to Shiratorizawa myself _ unsaid.

“I just founnnd out like, half an hour ago bro,” Bokuto responded  _ loudly _ . Koushi raised his head from Tooru’s shoulder to glare at him; Tooru patted his head like he was a pet.  _ So cute, clinging to me and glaring at everyone else! _ , Tooru thought with glee, moving his hand to pat Koushi on the cheek happily as a reward for his behavior. 

“It’s okay, love! No need to shoot the messenger!” He declared, watching Koushi’s lower lip tremble. It was so cute, how the silvernette would stay somewhere that made him so miserable- stay in the same room as Kuroo and Atsumu and all this shouting- just because Tooru was here. Koushi really would do  _ anything  _ to stay at his side.

It was so fucking  _ adorable.  _

“Wait… why won’t our plan still work?” Lev asked. “All that means is that we gotta be a little more careful, really. We don’t even know if he’ll be there for sure.” 

“If Kageyama is going to be there, we can’t have Hinata as the center of our plan anymore. Kageyama and Hinata have almost a psychic connec-” Kuroo started to explain, before getting interrupted by a slew of curses and  _ psychic connection, my fucking ass! _

“Babe, calm down, please!” Hinata begged, quickly kissing Atsumu, probably in an attempt to calm him down. Tooru rolled his eyes. Atsumu was so  _ barbaric _ .

“Not to mention if Kageyama is gonna be there, we can’t have Atsumu there too,” Yaku added briskly, matter-of-factly.   
  
“Why not? Wouldn’t Atsumu kill him without a second thought? That’s good!” Lev argued, not even flinching at the glare the short blonde gave him. Tooru heard Hinata mutter, _kill Kageyama?_ He considered asking Chibi-chan to speak up, to repeat himself so that Atsumu could hear what he just said and flip out at the redhead’s apparent distaste to kill his former lover, but Kuroo spoke first.

“No, because he’d put that above our actual target,” Kuroo responded to Lev, looking deep in thought. “Now, I know this is dangerous, but… Hinata knows Kageyama just as well as vice-versa. It’s 50/50, but it might pay out to keep Shrimpy as the main decoy.”

Osamu nodded. “Yes, good,  _ we’re killing him tonight. _ ”

“Boo! You have no patience!” Tooru cut in, trying to start a little argument. He was starting to feel left out.

“We can’t go tonight. It doesn’t make sense anymore, that’s a very large factor Bokuto just added. We can’t go anymore,” Yaku spoke urgently, ignoring Tooru, who now pouted.  _ Fine. I’ll just have fun later.  _ He dug his fingers into Koushi’s thighs when he felt the latter shift, marveling at how he could feel the bone if he poked hard enough. Bokuto loudly voiced his agreement with Yaku.

“What, so you just want to  _ not  _ kill Ushijima?” Osamu said incredulously. Tooru, for what felt like the millionth time, rolled his eyes. That’s clearly not what Yaku or Bokuto meant.  _ Fucking idiot. Everyone here is so stupid and brutish. Except for my Suga-chan! _ Tooru leaned and kissed his boyfriend, digging his fingers even deeper into his thighs. Koushi groaned, whether in pain from the bruises Tooru was pressing into or the way Tooru sucked on his bottom lip, he didn’t know. Didn’t really care.

“Oh, no. We’re still going out to kill the bastard. He tried to kill Keiji. Just not  _ tonight _ ,” Bokuto clarified, collapsing onto the couch and making it dip under Tooru, who was forced to take his lips and an arm off of Koushi to stabilize himself. Koushi whined at the lost contact, making Tooru smirk inwardly.

Outwardly, he scowled. He hated how casual Bokuto was around him and Koushi. “How much do you  _ weigh _ , Owl-chan?!” Tooru sang the question while the short dirty blonde man, Yaku, bitched about priorities at the moment. 

Bokuto grinned. “210 pounds, all muscle!”

Yaku walked over and slapped Bokuto upside the head. “Guys! Pay fucking attention! Kuroo, what are we doing?” 

Everyone ignored Bokuto’s yelp of pain, opting to turn their attention back to Kuroo. Especially Koushi, who was watching him intensely like he might pull a gun out on everybody at any second.

“Sorry, Osamu, but I’m not risking going tonight now that we know Ushijima’s got Kageyama right now. I’ll send out some people to get more intel, and keep in contact with everyone here.” Kuroo glanced at Koushi, probably feeling his intense stare, and winked flirtatiously.

“Fuck you, Kuroo,” Suga hissed. Tooru rested his head on Suga’s shoulder, absentmindedly licking his neck, mostly just showing Kuroo that  _ Tooru _ could do this. Koushi shivered on top of him.

“I’d  _ love _ that.”

“Piece of fucking  _ shit _ , aren’t you  _ married _ ?”

Deciding that he should probably not let his boyfriend continue to get antagonized, Tooru raised his head and an eyebrow at Kuroo. “Stop talking to Suga-chan.” 

And Kuroo obeyed, albeit with a clenched jaw, because that’s what people did when Tooru told them something. He may not be the leader of some gang, but he had power in…  _ other places _ .

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stop botherin’ your pet.” 

Tooru clawed a warning into Koushi’s skin, making sure he didn’t rise to the  _ pet _ comment.

A loud  _ BANG _ interrupted the little disagreement they were having. Tooru looked behind him, where Osamu had just punched the wall. 

_ Honestly. Everyone here is so barbaric! _

* * *

  
  


Kuroo was…  _ annoyed _ . He made sure to keep his calm composure, but who wouldn’t feel irritation clawing at them when all of their careful planning for countless nights had just been thrown in the trash? When they had gone through the effort of getting  _ Oikawa Tooru _ back to the Nekoma base and been nice to his bratty little pet, just to have it all be for  _ nothing _ because apparently Ushijima had developed some people skills and could now recruit snobby shits like Kageyama Tobio.

And then, in a little bout of said annoyance, Kuroo had pissed off Oikawa by teasing his pet.  _ And then _ , as if the night could get any worse, Osamu Miya had just punched a fucking hole in his wall.

Kuroo wondered if Bokuto had any weed on him, as he usually did. He  _ really _ didn’t want to deal with an angry Osamu, jealous Atsumu, and pissed off Oikawa while sober.

But alas, it appeared that he had to. He turned back to address Yaku and Lev. “You guys… are free to go. I’ll call you. Yaku, call Inuoka and ask him if he can get any credibility on what Bokuto claims. I’ll have Kenma hack into whatever he can. Lev… don’t fuck up.” 

After Yaku dragged a protesting Lev out of the room, forcing the ridiculously tall man to hunch over with his hand pinching his ear, he turned to the twins and Hinata. “Hinata, Atsumu, since you guys are staying here we’ll talk tomorrow. Same with you, Osamu.”

“Yes, sir!” Hinata exclaimed, bouncing up on his feet. “Though, I am kinda disappointed. I was all ready to go!” Kuroo groaned internally at the ginger’s volume. It always rivaled Bokuto’s. Normally, he didn’t care, or even found it amusing, but right now he was stressed out and starting to miss Kenma. 

“Aha, my little disciple, you’re always ready to go! So cool!” Bokuto almost shouted, as if hearing Kuroo’s thoughts.

“I assume you’re staying here, Bo?” After getting an affirmative nod, he turned back to the twins and Hinata, only to see that Osamu had disappeared.

“He was pissed off,” Atsumu explained. Kuroo sighed again.

“You really know a lot about that, hm? Being pissed off?” A sing-songy voice chimed in.  _ Fucking Oikawa. _

“Ka~ge~ya~maaaa~” Tooru sang from where he still sat, seemingly unfazed by  _ anything,  _ on the couch..  _ Little bastard, is he getting bored and just playing games  _ now?

Atsumu growled, about to snarl something, but then calm washed over the blonde’s features. The dangerous kind, the kind that makes uneasiness prickle your arms and the hair stand up on your neck. 

“Wha-” Kuroo started, but Atsumu interrupted.

“Hey Suga, remember Daichi?” the blonde asked slyly and deliberately, poison dripping from his words and a smug smirk curling over his lips.

There was only silence. Then:

“I FUCKING  _ HATE _ YOU I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU PATHETIC BACK-STABBING BASTARD EXCUSE OF A MAN!” Koushi  _ screeched, _ lunging out of his spot on Tooru to Atsumu, his knife previously kept in his pocket now in his hand, the glistening blade pointed towards Atsumu. The twin’s eyes widened as the loud  _ RIP _ of a blade carving into the couch echoed around the room. He had  _ just in time _ rolled out of the way. 

Hinata screamed, seeing the knife sticking out right next to his fiance’s face, and Atsumu stared ahead in shock.

Suga stood up and backed away from the couch, his knife still stuck in it, and cocked his arm back in preparation to left-hook Atsumu. He was breathing heavily and glaring so hard it must have hurt. Somewhere in the background, Tooru was giggling his damn trademark giggle, applauding his boyfriend in his attempt to  _ kill _ one of Nekoma’s best partners.

Once Kuroo had gotten over his shock, he laughed. So Suga  _ still  _ held that grudge against him and the twins, huh?  _ I mean, I knew he still gets nightmares about it, but I didn’t know he’d react like this! _ Suddenly, Kuroo no longer felt so tired.

He laughed and laughed, a little meanly but mostly amused, and reached for Suga’s clenched fist, securing his fingers around his bony wrist tightly. “As cute as you look with your pinched eyebrows, I can’t have you trying to kill our dear friend, ya know,” He murmured lowly, watching Hinata usher his fiance out of the room frantically with a heated glare at Suga.

Suga’s composure changed in an instant, like he just realized what he did. His eyes widened and his whole body shook, flinching back as far as he could with Kuroo’s hand clenching around his wrist. Kuroo felt his own eyes gleam as Suga’s wrist quivered under his hand.  _ Somewhere _ in the very back of his mind, Kuroo almost felt a tad bit guilty as he pressed his fingers harder against the bone of his narrow wrist. He made a show of looking over the panicking man’s slender body, knowing that it would set him off even more.

“F-fuck yo-  _ don’t touch me! _ ” Suga screamed, tugging his arm to no avail. Burning hot tears blurred those silver eyes, and Kuroo couldn’t help but grin and squeeze the flesh under his hand. “T-Tooru!” Suga cried out.

“Kuroo~! Let  _ go _ of Koushi  _ right now _ , or we’re going to have issues!” Oikawa said in a calm, level voice, rising from the couch and swaying his hips as he sauntered over to his boyfriend. Suga whimpered as he pulled back again, and Kuroo finally let go with a shit-eating grin, making Suga stumble into Oikawa’s chest. Suga was shaking and tears were streaming down his face. He growled and whimpered and sniffed, all while glaring at Kuroo through tear-blotted eyes. 

Kuroo thought he looked pretty pathetic. Just a few seconds ago, he was standing over Atsumu, ready to kill, and now he was shaking and sobbing and clinging onto his boyfriend because he would have collapsed if he wasn’t.

Kuroo vaguely remembered when Suga wasn’t so clearly fucked up. When they were all  _ friends _ . Before Kuroo had-

"Now, now," Oikawa spoke eerily quietly, his head tilted and his eyes dangerous. "I spent a long time helping him get his confidence back, and it would be quite the shame if I allowed you to set him back, wouldn't it?" He put his hands on Suga’s hips and forced him to turn around, face-first into Oikawa’s chest, then raised a hand to rest on the back of Suga’s head. The shorter was clutching desperately at the brunette’s shirt, something the old Suga probably wouldn’t have been caught dead doing in front of others.

“He tried to  _ stab _ Atsumu,” Kuroo reminded, still wearing a catty smile and sounding unbothered; he was now leaning against the wall with crossed arms. 

“But… if I remember correctly… Oh! That’s right!” Oikawa put on a show by sticking up a finger, like  _ Aha! _ . “Atsumu brought up Daichi!” He pressed Suga harder against his chest, who tried to jerk away at the mention of his past best friend.

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t know Suga-chan was still so  _ emotional _ about that. It happened years ago,” Kuroo felt his lips twitch into yet another smile. He let out an exaggerated yawn, stretching his arms wide over his head. “And I’m tired. I’m going to bed. I wonder if Atsumu and Hinata will even be able to sleep.” Kuroo walked away from the couple and stopped again at the door.

“I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this, but next time we plan to go take out Shiratorizawa, Oikawa-san, you’ll have to leave your  _ pet _ at the door.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos make my world spin^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos? Maybe?<3
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think! Because much of this is a complete rewrite, I already have the base for the beginning chapters done. Updates will be often.
> 
> I hope the New Year is treating everyone well^^


End file.
